1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an original cover closer, which is favorable for use in the opening and closing of the original cover of a copier, printer, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-10-104758 discloses a prior-art original cover closer comprised of a mounting member, which is mounted to the main device unit, an original cover supporting member, which is rotatably mounted to the mounting member via a hinge pin, a slider, which is slidably fitted inside the supporting member, a cam member, which is in contact with the slider and is fixed between the respective side plates of the abovementioned mounting member, and a coil spring, which is resiliently mounted between the abovementioned slider and the free end side of the abovementioned supporting member.
With this original cover closer, which uses a cam member and a slider, lubrication grease must be applied to the surface of the cam face of the cam member in order to enable good sliding between the cam face of the cam member and the slider, which slides along the cam face in a closely contacting manner. However, when the opening/closing operation of the original cover is performed upon setting an original on the contact glass to make a copy, since the surface of the cam member to which grease was applied is exposed to the exterior, there was the possibility of grease becoming attached to and soiling the original set on the contact glass, when the end parts of the original came in contact with the cam member.
This invention has been made in view of the above-described problem in the prior art and an object thereof is to provide an original cover closer, with which the cam member to be mounted to the mounting member side is eliminated so that portions to which grease is applied will be prevented as much as possible from becoming exposed to the side of the original set on the contact glass.
In order to achieve the above object, this invention provides an original cover closer, comprised of a mounting member, which has a mounting base and side plates, which are raised from both sides of the mounting base, and has the abovementioned mounting base mounted to the main device unit side, a supporting member, which supports an original cover, has a back plate as well as side plates and a top plate, which are bent from the back plate, and has one end of each of the side plates being rotatably mounted via a hinge pin to the corresponding side plate of the abovementioned mounting member, a cam slider, which is fitted inside the supporting member in a manner enabling sliding towards the side of the abovementioned mounting member, a pressure bearing pin, which is axially mounted between the respective side plates of the abovementioned mounting member and is made to contact a cam part provided at the end of the cam slider, and a coil spring, which is resiliently installed between the abovementioned cam slider and the free end side of the abovementioned supporting member.
This invention also provides an original cover closer, which is comprised of a mounting member, which has a mounting base and side plates, which are raised from both sides of the mounting base, and has the abovementioned mounting base mounted to the main device unit side, a supporting member, which supports an original cover, has a back plate as well as side plates and a top plate, which are bent from the back plate, and has one end of each of the side plates being rotatably mounted via a hinge pin to the corresponding side plate of the abovementioned mounting member, a cam slider, which is fitted inside the supporting member in a manner enabling sliding towards the side of the abovementioned mounting member, a pressure bearing pin, which is axially mounted between the respective side plates of the abovementioned mounting member and is made to contact a cam part provided at the end of the cam slider, a coil spring, which is resiliently installed between the above-mentioned cam slider and the free end side of the abovementioned supporting member, and a damper means, which is inserted inside the above-mentioned coil spring and exhibits a damper action by the contacting of the tip of a piston boss with the above-mentioned cam slider from the point at which the above-mentioned supporting member is set at a prescribed angle of rotation in the process of closing the above-mentioned original cover.
This invention furthermore provides an original cover closer, comprised of a mounting member, which has at least a mounting base and side plates, which are raised from both sides of the mounting base, and has the abovementioned mounting base mounted to the main device unit side, a supporting member, which has at least a back plate and side plates, which are bent from the back plate, and has both side plates being rotatably connected via a hinge pin to both side plates of the abovementioned mounting member, a lifting member, which has a back plate, to which an original cover is mounted, has side plates and a top plate, which are bent from the back plate, and is axially attached via a connecting pin to the respective free end sides of both side plates of the abovementioned supporting member in a manner whereby both side plates of the lifting member can rotate in a direction that differs from the direction of rotation. of the supporting member, a pressure bearing pin, which is axially mounted at a position, between the respective side plates of the abovementioned mounting member, that differs from the mounting position of the hinge pin, a cam slider, which is fitted inside the supporting member in a manner enabling sliding and with which the cam part thereof contacts the pressure bearing pin, and a coil spring, which is resiliently installed between the abovementioned cam slider and the abovementioned lifting member and is thereby made to urge the abovementioned supporting member at least in the direction of opening of the original cover while rotatingly urging the abovementioned lifting member in the direction that overlaps it with the supporting member, and is characterized in that the coil spring is bent in advance in the direction of rotation of the abovementioned lifting member.
This invention furthermore provides an original cover closer, comprised of a mounting member, which has at least a mounting base and side plates, which are raised from both sides of the mounting base, and has the abovementioned mounting base mounted to the main device unit side, a supporting member, which has at least a back plate and side plates, which are bent from the back plate, and has both side plates being rotatably mounted via a hinge pin to both side plates of the abovementioned mounting member, a lifting member, which has a back plate, to which an original cover is mounted, has side plates and a top plate, which are bent from the back plate, and is axially attached via a connecting pin to the respective free end sides of both side plates of the abovementioned supporting member in a manner whereby both side plates of the lifting member can rotate in a direction that differs from the direction of rotation of the supporting member, an actuating member, which is mounted between the side plates of the lifting member at positions that are located at the side at which the lifting member is axially mounted to the abovementioned supporting member and swing about the abovementioned connecting pin as the fulcrum during the rotation of the abovementioned lifting member, a pressure bearing pin, which is axially mounted at a position, between the respective side plates of the abovementioned mounting member, that differs from the mounting position of the hinge pin, a cam slider, which is fitted inside the supporting member in a manner enabling sliding with the cam part thereof being made to contact the pressure bearing pin, a spring bearing cam member, which is slidably fitted at the free end side of the interior of the abovementioned supporting member while being made to contact the abovementioned actuating member, and a coil spring, which is resiliently installed between the abovementioned cam slider and the abovementioned spring bearing cam member and is thereby made to urge the abovementioned supporting member at least in the direction of opening of the original cover while rotatingly urging the abovementioned lifting member in the direction that overlaps it with the supporting member.